


when in Amsterdam

by outphan



Series: interactive introverts [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amsterdam, Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Phil Lester is a snack, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, ii, interactive introverts, this is pretty much the aftermath of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outphan/pseuds/outphan
Summary: Dan's got the munchies. Closest snack? Phil.





	when in Amsterdam

**Author's Note:**

> I had to, I'm sorry.  
> Tw for mentioned drug use.
> 
> prompt and beta by [Amethyst](http://amethysthollis.tumblr.com/).

“There’s no food here,” Dan says, slamming the fridge door. “Phil, we don’t have any food and if I can’t eat anything right now, I’ll die!”

The lights in the room are dimmed; it’s pretty much only lit by the evening lights of Amsterdam. He starts walking up and down the room. Phil’s just on the sofa, relaxing. He looks far too relaxed for Dan’s liking.

“Chill, Danny boy.” Phil’s voice is mellow and soothing, and it should be enough to calm Dan. But not when there’s no food.

He runs his fingers through his hair. They should’ve thought about it before getting some pot brownies. But the brownies are gone now and they only have overpriced water in their mini fridge.

Technically, Dan could go to the 24 hour Spar; he can even see it from the balcony. They’re probably used to obnoxiously high tourists buying up the whole store. But he needs to eat  _ right now. _

“Phil…”

He just lazily smiles at Dan as a response. He’s sitting there like the tasty snack that he is and it’s giving Dan ideas. Sure, it wouldn’t be much, it would appease his munchies for the time being.

“Come here, Dan.” 

Dan does so. He crawls next to Phil. Before he can sit, his lips are already on Phil’s, kissing him with everything he has. It’s a messy kiss, both of them being off the charts high, but it’s hot, it’s sexy; it’s what Dan needs. 

He puts a hand on Phil’s thigh, to keep him steady and to give him the right ideas. Phil smiles against his mouth, then tugs at Dan’s lower lip with his teeth. It’s a simple confirmation and it gets Dan’s blood moving.

He shifts and he helps Phil to move as well. Phil’s leaning against the armrest of the sofa and Dan sits in his lap. Their lips never part, not even when Dan grinds his hips, pushing against Phil’s noticeably hardening dick. He fists Phil’s T-shirt, pulling him even closer; his other hand moves in between them, cupping Phil through the seams of his jeans.

“God, fuck.” That’s all Dan’s brain manages to say.

Within half a minute, he’s on his stomach, face against Phil’s crotch. He unbuckle his belt, then unzips his jeans. He helps Phil shimmy out of his jeans, just a bit so Dan can get easy access.

The light grey boxer already has a dark patch in the front. Dan licks at it, tasting the saltiness of the precum. He never used to swallow, but with Phil, it’s different. He likes the taste  of it, he likes the taste of  _ him;  _ he likes how it tastes like home, like the past 9 years of their love and relationship.

Dan puts his mouth, through the boxer, on the tip of Phil’s cock. He murmurs against it as Phil lets out a breathy moan. He pushes Dan out of the way, but just to push the underwear out of the way.

Within a second, Dan goes back to his previous task, licking at the tip, teeth gently grazing the sensitive skin. He runs his tongue from tip to base, ever so slightly brushing against his balls.

“Dan, stop teasing.” 

It’s a simple request that he’s more than happy to oblige to. He presses his lips against the tip, before pushing his way down. Suddenly, he decides to take it slow, wanting to enjoy every second of it. Phil, however doesn’t seem to like this idea as much.  His fingers tug at Dan’s curls; they’ve done this enough times for Dan to know that he wants it fast and hard.

Dan laughs with Phil’s dick still sitting heavy on his tongue. It seems to send tremors through his body. Dan looks up at him: his eyes are red, pupils big and filled with desire. There’s also a silent plea. He knows there’ll be other times when he can take it slow.

So, he gets to work. He goes down halfway, before coming back up, repeating the movement a couple of times. Meanwhile, Phil pushes Dan’s hair out of his forehead, holding his hand there. Dan swirls his tongue on the tip, then takes Phil in his mouth again, but just halfway. He knows Phil wants it, he knows he wants to give it to him, but he also likes to tease him.

Another moan leaves his throat, almost sounding like begging. Dan looks at him once more and shows a small smile. This time, instead of coming back up, he relaxes his jaws and throat and takes a breath as he pushes his mouth even further, until Phil’s cock hits the back of his throat. Considering his length, it’s a great achievement on Dan’s part, but over the years he’s had enough practice.

He swallows, just a bit, but that’s enough to make Phil visibly lose his mind. Dan moves a bit, wanting to take him apart, to rip him to pieces. He bobs his head, just the right amount and Phil pushes up. It doesn’t catch Dan off guard, but it still makes him gag a bit. He can feel Phil freeze, but he just puts his hands on his hips, as he continues moving his head.

“Oh, damn… Oh, fuck,” Phil says, he  _ tries to  _ say, but no coherent thought leaves his mouth. 

Dan lifts his head, just about leaving Phil’s dick, before making his way down again, down to the very base. He repeats the movement a couple of times; after the third, Phil taps his arm, to warn Dan, but there’s no way he’s moving. He swallows the length of Phil again, as much as he can; then, a stream of warm liquid hits his throat, and Phil loses control, his loud moans filling the room.

Dan swallows. He lays there, enjoying every drop of it, until Phil’s groans quieten, until he’s a mess and until he has nothing else to give. Only then, he takes him out of his mouth, licking him clean on the way up.

Finally, he pushes himself off, smiling to himself. He wipes his mouth, and looks at the very satisfied Phil.

“God, you’re good.”

He puts his head on Phil’s thigh. He lays there for a few seconds before remembering just how hungry he is. 

“I don’t want to move, but I’m gonna go to the shop to get some food.”

“You know we can order room service, right?”

Dan stares at him. Of course they can, he was just too stoned to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr [@outphan](http://outphan.tumblr.com)


End file.
